Stand In The Rain
by cajungurl94
Summary: After only a few weeks with the detective, problems seem to multiply. Light appears to be a magnet for it, too. LxLight vs. BB Rated M for rape, sexual stuff, language, Boy loves boy, spoilers, and anything else. Characters might be OOC. Pairing: LxLight
1. Crucible

**Stand In The Rain**

**Chapter 1: Crucible**

**Manga: Death Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death NoteT-T**

**Pairing: LawlietxLight**

**Rating: M (for rape, sexual activities, language, possible gore, and yaoi. (Boy loves boy) homosexual or whatever. You don't like, then you need to get the hell off this page. I do not except flames, and I hate it when people complain about my grammar. Don't worry, i'm going to go back and fix my other stories after I move.^-^ Oh, btw, this is a sorta songfic. Teh song is 'Stand In The Rain' by Superchick. And some of the characters may be a little OCC. But this is FANfiction, the physical manifestation of a fan girl or guy's dreams. **

**Thanks for reading. Luvs 2 all mah readers. Enjoy----**

**-****blah blah blah****- = lyrics**

Light was shocked. He had honestly thought he would be trapped by the dark haired man's side until the case was solved or one of them was dead. The detective must have been trying to trick him again. He scowled at the man. "Ryuuzaki, I don't appreciate your sense of humor." Turning away, he continued typing. "Forgive me if I seemed as if I was joking, Light-kun, but I assure you it is no joke." The panda eyed man reached for another cupcake. "You're saying that you will let me _leave the building_ and enjoy myself in town, _by myself?_ That doesn't sound like something the real Ryuuzaki would do." Light had good reason to be so skeptical. L was quite the liar.

Light rubbed at his eyes tiredly, a barely noticable shadow forming under them. To be honest, he was really tired. Adjusting to L's work style was taking some time, and it's toll. Never before had he slept less than 5 hours a day. He barely managed 2 with working with L. His movement made the chain rattle tauntingly. He glared at it.

"Come now, Light-kun, do you truly have so little faith in me?" L was answered with a pointed look, and pouted. "What convinced me of the idea was Yagami-san's observations. He has informed me of you're exhaustion because of my work schedule. Now that I have the chance, I see what he means." Light looked at him questioningly. "Light-kun looks exhausted. He works quite well, of course, but the price is your health. Bags are developing under your eyes, you have dropped at least 3.2 pounds in the last week, and your muscles seem to be constantly tensed and stiff. In other words, you need a break." L smiled at him.

Light stared into Ryuuzaki's endless black orbs, searching for any deception. Finding none, he gave a cautious nod for Ryuuzaki to continue. "I have been convinced that you need a bit of time away from the case to relax, before your condition affects your work quality." Light leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs (how feminine XD) and arms, a sign of defense. "So what do you propose, Ryuuzaki? What are you asking me to do?" L just blinked at Light. "I ask you to do nothing but take a walk, Light-kun, or spend time with your friends, or something else other than the case." L put 6 sugar cubes into his tea. Now it was just a cup of gooey mush. Light cringed at the sight.

He sighed. "Ok, Ryuuzaki. If you are really serious about this, and not trying to trick me, I think a walk through a park will be sufficient." L nodded. "That is a wonderful suggestion Light-kun. It is currently 3:52pm. If you have not returned by 23:40:55pm, then I will have no choice but to assume you have ran away and inform authorites to prioritize your immediate retrieval and retainment." L held out a simple silver cell phone between his thumb and index finger. Light looked at it questioningly. "Use this to contact me if you would like Watari to go and get you or to contact me in an emergency. My speed dial is 12."

Light snorted at this. He had a guess as to why Ryuuzaki's speed dial was 12. L was the 12th letter of the alphabet. Taking the phone, he smiled at L. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki. A break sounds a bit nice right now." He held out his wrist so L could unlock the handcuffs. "Not a problem, Light-kun."

+++Park located 30(car)minutes away from headquarters+++

Light sat down on the bench, tired of walking. He was in an abandoned park a ways from the HQ. People stopped coming to this park when one was made more in the center of town. Light leaned back and looked at the pink and orange sky. 'It's beautiful. No noise. No sexy detectives to distract m- what?!' He couldn't believe what he just thought. He did NOT like L. He was straight. He had a girlfriend. He did not like L like that......but even though he was an excellent actor, he couldn't lie to himself about this. Light sighed. Looking up, he saw the sun setting over the horizon. He wished Ryuuzaki was there to see it with him. He had become deeply infatuated with the childish man. He couldn't help but think about him, that pale skin, those soul-piercing eyes, those luscious lips--

A leaf crackled behind him. Spinning around, he was surprised to see Ryuuzaki in his crouched position smiling at him. Remembering their conversation, he scowled at him. "Ryuuzaki, you liar, you said I could be by myself today!" Ryuuzaki blinked at him. "Light-kun, you are very foolish to believe that I would let a possible mass-murderer run around freely. However, I have merely been shadowing you. Nothing else." L took a step forward. "I'm not Kira! You asked me if I truly had so little faith in you, it's because I can't trust you. I cannot tell whether what you're saying is truth or lies." Light looked into L's eyes.

He gasped. L's eyes were different. There was something there now, something Light had not seen in them before. Whatever it was, it just screamed _very wrong_. The copy L (guess who) took another step and Light found himself taking a step back. The psuedo-L frowned in confusion. "What is the matter, Light-kun? It is just me." Light shook his head, keeping his eyes locked with man's. "No...no, you're not Ryuuzaki."

Taking another step back, he felt his blood run cold when the man smiled. "I'm impressed Light-kun. Only one other person has found me out before. The rumors were true. You are highly intelligen and your deductive skills rival L's." The man started to walk towards Light, his gait just like L's. Light's instincts were screaming at him to run, and he did just that. Going right, he ran along the path as fast as he could. Something about that imposter just _screamed_ dangerously evil.

Light was scared now. No matter how fast he ran, he could still hear that insane laugh right behind him. Taunting him, as if whispering in his ear that he was trapped, and there was no escape. Hearing the laugh, and then a chuckle, he became terrified. Panting harshly, he whipped the cell phone from his pocket, he hit L's speed dial and placed the phone to his ear. It rang a few times. "Hello?" It was Ryuuzaki. The _real_ one. "Ryu...Ryuuzaki..." He almost stumbled over a root on the path. He noticed the path was becoming more broken, worn out, or grown over. He was getting into an older part of the area.

"Light-kun? What's wrong? Why are you so out of breath?"

Light jumped over another root. He wouldn't be able to keep running much longer. "Ryuuzaki...L..._help me!"_ Bursting through an iron gate, he found himself in a cemetary. Looking around, he saw a weather-worn engravement above the gate: Shizenmoya* Cemetery. "Light-kun, what's the matter? What's wrong?" L asked quickly. "I...you...bad..." Light gasped out. He tried to regain the breath he lost to talk coherently. "Me? Bad? Who, Raito-kun?" L was worried. His friend was severely out of breath and begging for help. Because asking for help would damage Light's pride, the fact that he was _begging for help_ meant that something really bad must have happened.

"No...haa...someone...he looked exactly like you...I thought it _was_ you...he knew my name...knew about _you_...enough to look like your carbon copy...but his eyes..." Light was starting to get his second wind. Running through the graveyard, he hid behind a small shed-sized gravestone.

"What about his eyes, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki had a feeling he knew who was chasing Light, and the thought made his blood run cold. Light's answer would most likely confirm his suspicions.

"I don't know what it was I saw...but whatever it was I just_ knew _that wasn't you...it was something really bad...dangerous-" Light started coughing.

L's heart dropped. _Him._ "Light, where are you?! We need to get you out of there, now!" L's shouting had attracted the attention of the rest of the taskforce. "Ryuuzaki-san? What's wrong?" Matsuda asked. L ignored him.

"I'm at the Shizenmoya Cemetery. It's near the abandoned Kikiri* Park. Ryuuzaki, I don't know how long I can keep running and hid-" Light cried out in surprise and fear as the man took the phone from him. He heard a faint 'Light!' from the phone before it was destroyed against a gravestone.

He tried to run, but suddenly found himsel pinned against a detailed crucifix-like gravestone.* He noticed the storm clouds above him in the night sky. The imposter L chuckled, making the hairs on the back of Light's neck stand up. Light was acutely aware that this man was far stronger than himself, and this terrified him. "Trying to call for help, Light-chan?" He asked. Light struggled, but could not get free.

"None of that now." The man grabbed a backpack from the base of the tombstone, pulling out 2 leather straps.* He secured each of Light's wrist to a part of the cross, like God. The irony.

Light arched off the stone and tried to pull his wrists free. "I guess that isn't enough." Now he pulled out a long chain with a ring connected to one end and a clip on the other.* Putting an end on either side of Light, he passed the clip through the ring and went behind the stone, pulling the chain tight and hooking the clip to a ringhook nailed into the base of another stone. Light discovered that the more he pulled on the chain, the more it would tighten. He stopped arching his back, but he didn't stop moving his arms.

"Better, but you are very stubborn." To Light's horror, the man pulled out another chain, this one shorter and with a clip on both ends, and a black leather _collar._ Light struggled more, keeping his eyes on the collar. "N-no...stay away from me!" He screamed. The man just laughed and locked the collar around Light's neck. He then hooked one chain clip to the collar, brought the other around the upper part of the cross, and attached it to the collar. Light couldn't move his shoulders. No escape. He locked the collar* and placed the small black key in his back pocket.

Reaching into the bag, the man approached Light. Seeing this, he started thrashing his legs, managing to kick him. The man laughed. "So feisty. You're going to be fun." He pulled 2 more leather straps and tied one around each ankle, then hooked them into ringhooks in gravestones on either side of Light so that his legs were held apart. Light paled.

"Now that you are sufficiently subdued, I am going to have some more fun with you. Like a warm-up." He pulled out 2 long silver nails and a hammer. Light started shaking. He readied a nail in the center of Light's right palm. Light shouted and tried to move, but he couldn't get away. His shout turned to a scream as the nail was driven in, enough to pierce the stone. The imposter hammered the nail 3 more times, so that Light's hand was nailed to the gravestone. His screams grew louder.

"I've heard that it isn't as bad when you can't see what's happening." He pulled out a black blindfold* and placed it over Light's eyes. Light's tears streamed down from under the blindfold. Moving to the other side, he nailed Light's left palm into the stone. The blindfold just made it worse, because you _felt_ it alot more. Light was alarmed when he suddenly felt a blade cut his chest and ripped open his shirt.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" His voice broke. The imposter laughed. "I'm going to have even more fun with you. You are most likely a virgin, and i'm going to take great pleasure in tainting that innocence." He took the blade and started to carve inticate designs onto Light's chest and stomach. Stepping back, he looked at his handiwork. A capital B carved in Old English text.

The rain started to fall.

Grabbing at Light's pants, he undid them and lowered them to his ankles. Light panicked when he felt the man's member prod his entrance. "P-please...no...please don't d-do this...please..." He begged, in hysterics, his voice breaking. "The proud lion finally begs! How wonderful." The man forced a single degrading kiss onto Light's lips before he violently pushed inside.

Crows fled to the sky as Light screamed and the rain poured.

Yaoi-sama: So how did I do on this one? I have the second chapter made, but i'm testing this prototype chapter first. I will go back and edit my other stories, but I can't right now because of parental controls. They will be off _**very**_ soon tho.

Review plz, so I can know if it's good enough to put up the second chappie and continue it. ^_^

Shizenmoya*-- Means 'Nature Mist' cemetery

v^these are usually covered with mist

Kikiri*-- Means 'Tree Mist' park

crucifix gravestone*-- It's shaped like a cross, by the tops are more pointy and the points have a more carrot kinda shape.

leather straps*-- They are just like the ones Light has around his legs during his confinement in the manga

Ring on one end, clip on the other*-- It's a dog choker chain. You pass the end with the clip through the ring so it is around somebody like a leash. The more you pull, the tighter it gets. I know from experience 'cuz I wear one as an accessory. LOL


	2. Traumatalia

**Stand In The Rain**

**Chapter 2: Traumatalia**

L jumped out the car a second before it stopped. Running forward, he entered Kikiri Park, Matsuda and Soichiro close behind had gone no more than 5 feet when a blood-curdling scream pierced the night and rain. "Was that Light?!" Matsuda shouted, a little pale. "I don't know, but I pray it is not." Yagami-san answered. They were almost struggling to keep up with L.

L was running as fast as he could. Visibility was low in the rain, but he saw the path to the left of the bench. If you were looking at the bench, it would be the right. He ran down it, his breath coming out in pants. 'Please don't let me be too late, don't let him be dead, Light-kun, please be alright...' Over and over he begged in his head. Why did it feel as though he wasn't _running fast enough?!_

Finally, they burst through the gate. He looked around, but didn't see Light. He cautiously walked forward, but stopped when he heard a faint whimper to his right. What he saw made him cry out. There was Light, nailed to a crucifix gravestone, chains and leather restraining him. He was blindfolded, and what looked to be tears of blood trickled out from under it. His pants were pooled at his ankles, legs held apart by more leather. His wrists and legs had cuts everywhere. His shirt was closed, but had rips and was soaked in blood, and managed to cover his genitalia. What really sickened L, however, was the mixture of red, white, and pink liquids trickling down his inner thighs.

"Light..." Yagami-san was ashen-faced. Matsuda seemed to copy the gravestones in color. L walked forward to stand infront of Light. "Light-kun..." The auburn-haired man stirred. L reached up and tried to unbutton Light's shirt to see the damage, but jumped back when Light screamed. "No! No, please l-let me g-go. Please s-stop! P-please!!" The youth was crying again, trying to escape L's hand and his restraints.

"Light-kun, its me! Its Ryuuzaki, don't worry!" L tried to sooth the boy, but he just continued to thrash, making his nailed palms bleed more. L then remembered something Light mentioned on the phone.

_"He looked just like you, Ryuuzaki....I thought he was you...but his eyes were different..." _So Light thought he was that man. He reached up and grabbed the clasp of the blindfold. Light froze, holding his breath, shaking horribly. Undoing the clasp, L let the blindfold fall away, letting Light's eyes meet with his. Light searched his eyes for something, but when he didn't find it, he calmed down.

"R-Ryuu-zaki..." His voice was hoarse and broke a few times. He probably hurt his throat when he was screaming. "Shh, Light-kun. Its going to be alright." L put his hand on Light's cheek. Light flinched, but leaned into the touch. "Light-kun, i'm going to remove your restraints, alright? Please don't move, you will open up your wounds." L unhooked the chain on the collar first. Then he went behind the stone and undid the chain around Light's waist.

Moving back to Light, he unstrapped his wrists. "Light-kun, I need to unstrap your legs." L was telling Light what he was going to do beforehand so he wouldn't be alarmed by it. Light gave a small nod to L. L, keeping his eyes locked with Light's, lowered himself so that he could work the strap on his left leg. Light tensed, but keeping eye contact with L was keeping him calm. L finished with both, then moved to the wrists.

All that was left were the collar and the nails. The nails were more immediate, so L focused on those. He had no idea how to get them out. They were nailed into the stone, and pulling them did not work. "Ryuuzaki?" Light's faint voice called. "What is it, Light-kun?" "Please grab one of the straps." Light's bangs hid his eyes. L looked at him in confusion. He asked Light why, but picked one up anyway. "Now put it in my mouth." L was confused. What was Light doing?

He put the leather to Light's mouth, and he bit into it, holding it in his mouth. L realized what Light was doing when he saw his arm move a second too late. Light pushed his hand forward, ripping it off of the nail, blood flying and splattering a little on L's shirt. Light was biting into the leather, his scream muffled by it. He brought his hand up, grabbed the strap, and held it out to L.

L grabbed it, quickly tying it around the hole in Light's palm. He almost lost his cake when he saw the flesh on the nail. "Light!! Why did you do that?!" Light looked up at him. "The nail was driven in too deep to pull it out. Give me another strap." L hesitated. "Ryuuzaki!" L gave him the strap and looked away. He heard Light's muffled scream and quickly tied up his hand.

Light tried to take a step forward, but pain raced up his spine and he fell. He braced himself, but the impact never came. Looking up, he saw that L had caught him and was holding his shoulders up. He tensed at the arms around him. "Are you alright, Light-kun?" Concern was evident in L's eyes. "Y-yeah...I can't stand." L grabbed Light's pants and handed them to the teen. "If Light-kun will allow it, I shall carry him to the car." Light took the pants and put them on, having to stop a few times because of the pain. Thinking it through, he decided that L carrying him was the only option. He nodded.

L put an arm around Light's back and hooked his other under the teen's knees. He stood up, holding Light's small weight easily. Light whimpered in pain and fear, memories assaulting him.

_In. Out. In. Out. Insane laughter. Agony. Despair._

"Shh. Its alright, Light-kun. It is just me." Light searched L's eyes again, then completely relaxed. L was confused for a moment, then realized that the only difference Light could see between L and his attacker was their eyes. L damned the man to the deepest pits of hell.

L noticed that Light was bleeding on his shirt. Oh well. He didn't care. They walked back to the car, completely silent. They exited the park and walked to the limo. Watari was about to ask what happened when he caught sight of Light, and his eyes widened. He nodded to L and opened the door.

L was about to put Light in the car when he noticed that the teen was unconcious and clinging to his shirt. He tried to unattach the youth, but he wouldn't let go. L just shrugged, and slid into the car, placing Light on his lap, letting the teen rest his head on L's shoulder. Matsuda and Yagami-san entered as well and sat opposite L. Giving Watari a nod, they headed back to headquarters.

Light shot up with a scream. Tears were streaming down his face. He lifted shaking hands and put them over his mouth. He knew this would happen. Knew he would relive it as a nightmare.

_In. Out. In. Out. Blade cutting skin. Insane laughter. In. Out._

Shaking, he reached for Ryuuzaki. He felt nothing. Alarmed, he looked around the room. No Ryuuzaki. He started to panic. "Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki?! Ryuuzaki!" He shouted. Suddenly, the door swung open and Ryuuzaki rushed in. "Light-kun, what's wrong?" He went to put a hand on Light's shoulder, but froze when the teen flinched. The teen looked into his eyes, realized it was the real Ryuuzaki, relaxed and threw himself onto L.

"I...you weren't here...thought...abandoned me...nightmare..." Light could barely speak through his tears and shaking. He buried his head into Ryuuzaki's chest and hugged him. L looked down at the teen. Then...

He sorta hugged Light back, because he didn't know how to hug. Awkward Turtle.

"Shh...its ok...i'm right here...your ok...I won't abandone you" He tried to soothe the distressed Light. It was working. Light's shaking slowly stilled, and his sobs became silent. L brought his hand around and started to rub soothing circles in between Light's shoulderblades. Light sighed in pleasure.

"Sleep, Light-kun. I promise I shall be here when you awaken." L assured the teen. Light looked into the detectives eyes once more before he settled his head on Ryuuzaki's shoulder and slowly returned to a fitful sleep.

L continued to rub circles in the teens back. 'Light-kun...my suspicions have decreased to 11.2%. Kira would not have let this happen.' He wasn't sure why, but Light just didn't fit the profile as much as before. 'I promise I will protect you, Light Yagami.' He vowed. He looked out the window.

The rain had stopped.

Yaoi-sama: Ok, chapter 2 up. Thanks for the awesome reviews, this is the first story that hasn't had any bad reviews yet. Yays. Good reviews please. I thank you for teh cyber chocolate.^-^ The more good reviews, the faster I update. I already have chapter 3 ready.

BTW- The blindfold in chapter 1 was just like the one Misa wore during her confinement.

Can anyone guess who it was that assaulted Light-chan? Chapter preview for whoever can answer it right the fastest.


	3. Memoria pt1

**Stand In The Rain**

**Chapter 18: Memoria Pt.1**

Light stirred. He slowly opened his eyes, blearily blinking away the sleep. "Ryuuzaki...?" He called out. No light shone into the room, so he couldn't see. He strained his eyes and ears to find any sign of the raven haired man, his pulse starting to quicken as his panic rose. "Yes, Light-kun?" L's voice called from the darkness behind him.

Light rolled over, searching for the detective's location. He reached an arm out and jumped when it came in contact with a firm warmth not far away. He felt L's hand rest on top of his and blushed as he realized he was touching L's chest. He tried to withdraw his hand, but L squeezed it to assure him it was alright. "I was just wondering where you were. What time is it?" He asked the darkness.

"It is 1:22am. You've been asleep for roughly 21 hours. Are you hungry, Light-kun? I believe you haven't eaten anything for about 2 days now, correct?" L asked him, true concern showing in his voice.

"21 hours? Ah...yeah, I haven't eaten for a while. Im not that hungry though." Light could still taste the blood in his mouth and on his tongue, so his appetite was about nonexistent. He sat up and waited for L to do the same. He had this weird feeling that something was missing, and after thinking, realised the handcuffs were gone. "Ryuuzaki, where are the handcuffs?"

"I have decided to leave them off for now, Light-kun. Please don't concern yourself with it." was his reply. L stood up and led Light to the kitchen down the hall from their room. "What would Light-kun like to eat?" L asked the younger man. "Umm.......I...I don't know. I'm really not that hungry, so something light." Light said uncertainly. L watched him for a minute, before turning away and starting to gather some ingredients. "Then I believe Light-kun will be alright with some rice cakes and tea." Light sat at the island table and watched as L moved around, cooking the rice cakes on the stove and adding ingredients every now and then.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook, Ryuuzaki." Light was shocked. All he saw the detective eat were sweets. "I was bored and ended up learning. I don't normally eat foods like this, but I find cooking to be an enjoyable hobby." L turned around and set the plate of rice cakes on the table. He cleaned up the dishes and got Light a glass of tea, then sat on the chair in front of Light in his usual weird way, wide eyes watching the youth. He looked like he was going to fall off the chair. Light thanked him and picked up a rice cake, nibbling on it.

The rice cakes were delicious, but he could still taste the faint coppery flavor of blood. It made him slightly sick, so he ate slowly. Finishing the plate, he washed it and walked back to L. "Now that Light-kun has eaten, we must tend to his injuries." L grabbed Light's wrist just in case he wanted to bolt, which was obviously his intention seeing how he turned around so quickly. He lead them back to the room, stopping at the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Light looked at his reflection in the mirror while L searched for the kit. Something black caught his eye, on his neck. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what it was, raising a shaky hand to lightly touch the metal buckle-like lock. 'How did I not notice this?!' He cried in his mind. His hands fumbled with the lock, but to no avail. "L...L, it won't come off!" He cried, distressed. L looked at the distressed teen, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the collar.

Shuffling forward, L's hands joined Light's fumbling fingers in attempting to unlatch the collar. This went on for about three minutes before Light realized it was useless. His hands fell to his sides and he looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes. "L, there's no point. Its not coming off."

L paused in his attempt and looked at Light. Sadness shone in his eyes as he sighed and stepped away from the teen. "Please forgive me, Light. I will ask Watari to look at it later. We should go treat your wounds now." Holding the first aid kit in one hand, he used his other to hold the door open for Light. They sat on the bed and L opened the kit, turning to look at Light.

"Light-kun, please remove your shirt. I will wait for your permission before I start cleaning your injuries, however." L assured Light. Light was kinda touched at how caring L was. He had figured the strange detective would remain in his usual monotone, not showing any emotions. He had sensed that the sadness in L's eyes earlier was real, and not just a facade to make him feel better. Light nodded and began working on the buttons of his shirt. He was slightly shaking, making it harder to undo the buttons.

Finally the last button was undone and he let the shirt fall from his shoulders revealing his bloody, bruised, and cut up skin. L gasped as the gothic B was exposed. Unconciously, he reached out to trace the edge of the morbid design. Light flinched, but remained still as memories assaulted him.

_He suddenly felt a blade cut his chest and ripped open his shirt._

_"W-what are you d-doing?!" His voice broke. The imposter laughed. "I'm going to have even more fun with you. You are most likely a virgin, and i'm going to take great pleasure in tainting that innocence." He took the blade and started to carve inticate designs onto Light's chest and stomach. Stepping back, he looked at his handiwork. A capital B carved in Old English text._

_The rain started to fall._

He barely felt the tears trickle down his face. L had noticed his tears and drew his hand away as if he had been burned. He barely felt it when L's thumbs reached up to wipe away the tears, barely felt it when L hugged him, whispering soothing words into his ear. His sluggish mind caught up with him and identified the feeling that was starting to fill his veins.

_Numbness. Lack of feeling. A barrier against the pain._

In his dazed state, he found this feeling new and foreign, so strange it was absolutely fascinating. He felt he had to share this feeling with L, so he did.

"Ryuu...I feel...numb." Light told the detective, staring at his hand like a child seeing something new. Part of his mind told him he was being silly, but he couldn't hear it.

L looked at him strangely. "What is Light-kun talking about?"

Light giggled in a kinda choked, deranged way, making L jump at the strange sound. "I mean i'm not really feeling anything. I wonder why? Hmm...Ryuu, eggs are so wonderful...they're just so..._yellow_. Heh heh." Light started giggling again, because L was gaping at him with his proverbial jaw on the floor. It was just so funny.

"Light-kun, are you alright??" L reached up and placed a hand on the teens forehead. "Light, you are burning up with a fever. I believe this has caused you to become delirious. Please stay still." Light laughed again and stayed still as L reached over and started cleaning the teen's wounds. He wrapped some gauze around Light's torso, and several places on his arms and legs. He threw away the dirty cotton balls and took some medicine from the kit.

"You're a really good nurse, Ryuu-chan." Light said, watching him.

L hoped Light did not remember his current behavior, the teen would be _mortified_. He held out two small capsules and a glass of water to sick teen. "Please swallow these, Light-k-"

"Chan."

"Excuse me?" L asked the young man.

"You're supposed to call me Light-chan. _He_ did, so that means you do, too." Light answered.

"O...kay, Light-chan. Please take these. I have some questions I need you to answer once you are well." L watched as Light took the pills, making sure he didn't choke. "Now please lie down. You need to rest." L lightly pushed the younger man's shoulder so he was lying on his back. He let out a sound of surprise when the teen grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down along side him.

"Please stay. I'm so numb and you feel so warm. Maybe you'll keep the nightmares away..." Light whispered, already drifting to sleep in L's arms.

"Of course, Light-kun. I'll try to help you in any way I can. Sleep, and I will be here when you wake." L whispered back, singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence softly in his ear. Slowly, they both drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaoi-sama: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been moving in to a new house and i've been in the hospital for a spinal tap and kidney infection. (Which was extremely painful) Not to mention lack of teh interwebz for a month or so. This is part 1. Part 2 is where the title comes into play. BTW, my titles will be in either Japanese or Spanish, just so you know. Please Read and Review ^_^

Also, i'm doing 2 new stories: DN LxRaito MelloxMatt (extra chibi pairing KyoxYuki) (Bx?) called Animal I Have Become. In this one, Raito, Matt, B, Kyo, and Yuki are all Lycans, which is basically a werewolf. Raito has a bit of a fucked up past that catches up withhim during the Kira case. He is Kira, yet he is _not_ Kira. There are 3 versions of his name used in this one: Light(KIRA), Raito(main one), and Luscious(feral). Its a case of MPD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

DNAngel: pairing of SatoshixDaisuke If you want DarkxKrad, please vote on it and tell me any ideas you might have for this pairing. I'm not very experienced with writing DNA stories. Srry.


	4. Apologies and Explanations AN1

Author's Note

Hi everyone! Ok, I know what your thinking. 'How dare you show your face, bitch!' Well, these past several months have been an absolute artist's nightmare. My inspiration levels have been at an all time low. But I have recently become reaquainted with my artistic abilities an therefore will be working on my fics once more. Now, ive had many complaints as far as Stand In The Rain goes, and I completely agree. Light tearing his palms open, yet no medical attention is highly illogical and I apologize profusely for my oversight. However, until I have a chance to go back and revise the ENTIRE CHAPTER (yeah, I saw too many errors in retrospect) let's just say for the readers' sake that that Light recieved immediate medical attention and the reason he acts funny in that last chapter is caused by delirium, bloodloss, psychological AND physiological trauma. Please be patient with me as I am rediscovering the writer in me and I will do my best to update and revise as swiftly as I came. Thank you to all the readers who have stayed with me through it all ;)


End file.
